Of Valkyries and Frost Giants
by Ashitheviolinist
Summary: Kara is a young Valkyrie in charge of observing the two Asgardian princes, Thor and Loki. Still, she must balance her time and training with the training and supervision of two soon-to-be gods. Some fluff and non-Valkyrie massacre AU


**A/N: Here's a fic that I've been thinking about writing for ages now. I really hope you enjoy it.**

Putting on her most regal look, Kara walked quickly to the palace of Asgard. On her way, she saw the happy Asgardians playing in their lavish gardens, accompanied by the gentle trickle of ornate fountains; the scene before her was almost idealistically beautiful.

Odin had requested her presence at the palace days ago, instructing her to arrive once she had done sufficient research on a certain topic. For almost a millennia, tension between Jotunheim and Asgard had been steadily increasing. What once seemed like a small dispute had been augmented into an incipient war. That was unless someone took decisive measures. Of course, many Asgardians favored the simple solution of massacring the entire race of Frost Giants, essentially wiping the problem off the face of the universe; yes, that would be 'simple' and require less planning and diplomatic effort, but Kara was convinced there was another way. She wasn't naive enough to believe that the Frost Giants could be reasoned with. Many a king had attempted that and been subsequently destroyed; what Kara needed was an alternative. Something to act as a bridge between both kingdoms.

"You requested to see me?" Kara kneeled in front of Odin respectfully, her armor jingling as her knee met the marble floor.

"I did." Odin replied, sitting atop the throne regally. He wrinkled his eyes in a kind smile. "I believe you've done your research?"

"I have." Kara replied, standing up to meet Odin's gaze. "I do deem it wise to besiege Jotunheim, though I don't believe that absolute annihilation of the race is the only solution."

"Say we do go to war with Jotunheim," Odin began, "if we are to emerge victorious, what will we do with the inhabitants?"

"I am not sure your majesty." Kara sighed with a hint of resignation in her voice. "Perhaps if we found something-or someone even, to act as a diplomatic bridge between the two kingdoms, the feud would be ameliorated."

"That is sound reasoning, Kara." Odin said, nodding gently. "You never asked why I asked _you_ out of all of the other Valkyries."

"I suppose I didn't, your majesty."

"I simply drew names out of a hat." Odin chuckled happily, "I have deep, deep trust in every single one of you."

Kara happily reciprocated Odin's smile.

* * *

Kara departed happily from the Valkyrie training grounds, surrounded by her fellow warriors. Cool night air brushed through her messy hair, cooling her sweaty body.

"Elite female warriors my ass!" One of the Valkyries chuckled, "None of you held a candle to me today."

"I beg your pardon!" Kara shot back affectionately, "You see that stab wound in your arm? Wonder who gave it to you."

"That's nothing!" She replied, flaunting the slightly blood-stained bandage. "I could've slit your neck several times if I wanted to, but I'm far too benevolent."

"No way." Kara insisted. "Your sword stayed far, far away from my _precious_ jugular vein during the entire training session. That was a pathetic lie."

"If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd slit your throat to prove I could."

"Ah, but you're _tired._ _Tired_ because you couldn't beat me or the other valkyries with ease. Why you ask? Because they _do_ hold a candle to you."

"Shut up Kara." The valkyrie groaned. "I'm going to get a drink. I'd invite you, but I know how much of a teetotaller you are."

"I'm not a teetotaller." Kara sighed, "I'm just not a drunk. Not to mention, I'm underage."

"Psh, you follow that rule?" The valkyrie snorted, "Even when I was your age, I didn't follow the rule."

"I'll reiterate. You're a drunk."

"I'll see you later Kara. Calm down a bit in the meantime, will you?"

Kara smiled to herself, making her way up to her room, located in a gilded tower. If she looked out the large window opposite the door, she had a panoramic view of Asgard's streets. If she wanted to leave at some ungodly hour without waking the rest of the Valkyrie, she could slide out the aforementioned window and wander the moonlit square. Every aspect of Asgard was gorgeous, from the pure scenery to the locals; the situation filled Kara with ineffable warmth. Despite her happiness, the Jotunheim issue still cast a prominent shadow, always inhabiting a portion of her mind. Odin seemed to have liked her plan, or lack thereof. She had essentially just told him not to kill everybody and _try_ to strike an alliance. The more she thought about it, the more pathetic her plan appeared. Perhaps choosing the youngest Valkyrie wasn't the most intelligent choice on Odin's part. Still, she stood by her idea that massacre wasn't the way to go. So what if the rest of her plan was mere speculation, at least she had a foundation. Hopefully, Odin, with all of his wisdom could find a way of making the best of the situation, since war would occur less than six months.

* * *

The first birthday of Odin's son, Thor, could not come at a more inopportune time. As the current heir to the throne, his first birthday was supposed to be an extravagant event, but with war looming merely weeks away, the foreboding tension in the air took away from the celebrations. That's not to say people weren't happy; no, in fact, the party was a raving success as Thor displayed his health and strength even as a baby.

Somehow Kara knew that he would have great power later in his life. A king though? She would admit, he was still a one-year-old, but he somehow didn't scream king to her. Regardless of her thoughts, the baby was adorable and required all of her attention until the war began.

Kara cradled the demigod in her arms as Odin delivered an elaborate and eloquent speech on how Thor would bring honor to Asgard and all of the nine realms. A bit premature, she thought, given that Odin didn't know if he would end up like his older sister and try to kill everyone. God, Kara was lucky that she was too young to remember Hela's reign. Some of her fellow Valkyries remembered the actual event, though only one was an actual Valkyrie at the time.

Thor stretched his pudgy little arms and pulled gently at Kara's hair. She smiled at the baby and poked his rotund stomach lightly, watching him giggle in joy.

 _Who cares if he becomes a raging madman?_ She thought happily. _He's a cute-ass baby._

Odin approached her happily, scooping the baby out of her arms. "Thank you for holding Thor." He smiled at her, rocking the baby in his muscular arms. "My wife, Frigga, really wants to dress him up now. I suppose I can't stop her."

"I suppose you can't, your majesty." Kara agreed. Though she wanted to, she knew that it was a terrible idea to bring up the upcoming war at Thor's birthday party. Luckily for her, Odin breached the topic without her prompting him.

"The Valkyrie will not be fighting in the Jotunheim siege." He added with strange lightheartedness.

"Your majesty, why?" Kara implored, looking taken aback.

"We need you in Asgard in case the siege is not victorious." Before Kara could interject, Odin raised his hand. "Please don't argue. It is for the safety of the kingdom."

Though Kara didn't agree with Odin in the least, she nodded obediently. "I'll spread the news to the rest of the Valkyrie. I promise not to make a fuss, but I can't vouch for the rest of them."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He brushed away her warning easily. "Now please eat, we have a _surplus_ of food."

Kara nodded and made her way to the refreshments. If there was one thing she could always count on at royal parties, it would be the refreshments. A long table stretched from the wall-to-wall of the royal hall, adorned with the most lavish foods you could imagine. Full roast ducks, pigs, and chickens were in the center of the table, surrounded by every cheese imaginable. Platters of tarts and pies filled the end of the table, framing one giant, multi-tiered cake. Kara's mouth practically began to water once she saw the table; filled with hungry joy, she grabbed a large plate and began to choose her favorite foods. After she had piled her plate high with food, she went to join some of her civilian friends, most of which she hadn't spoken to since she was a child.

"Kara!" Her childhood best friend Arvid exclaimed, "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"It really has been too long." She agreed, giving the man a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm taking over my father's job as a blacksmith soon, so that's been a lot of work, but how about you?" He clapped Kara on the back. "You're a Valkyrie now, aren't you. I always knew you'd become some kind of warrior since you were always beating someone up as a child."

"Not _always_." She replied, taking a hearty bite out of a chicken leg. "Only when I really needed to."

"Psh. Sure." Arvid chuckled sarcastically. "I hear that we are going to war with Jotunheim in a few weeks. Tell me you're not going to join the siege."

"No need to worry." She patted the man on the back. "The Valkyrie will be protecting Asgard and it's residents."

"Well that's nice to hear. Those horrible Frost Giants. Odin should've just murdered them all."

Not wanting to incite an argument, Kara nodded diplomatically and took her leave of the royal hall, returning to the Valkyrie tower.

* * *

The tension in the air was practically palpable as Kara made her rounds through Asgard. Odin and his soldiers had left the previous day and were still yet to return, leaving the Asgardians oblivious to the result and goings of the siege. All Kara knew was that no Frost Giants had invaded Asgard as of yet, hopefully signaling success.

For once, no one roamed the open streets of Asgard as they were ordered to remain in their houses in case the Frost Giants triumphed.

Minutes turned into hours, still yielding no invasion or happy return of the Asgardian soldiers; it was a strange stalemate of feelings, the relief that Kara felt because Asgard wasn't under attack and the worry that nagged in her mind because Odin and his soldiers were still yet to return.

Eventually, Kara heard sounds coming from the Bifrost. As she strained her ears, she let out a sigh of relief to hear the happy, joyous voices of the Asgardian soldiers she knew so well. In the distance, she saw the lines of soldiers making their way over the shimmering rainbow bridge; thankfully, only a few of them seemed to be wounded. In the back of the victorious procession was Odin, missing an eye and cradling two bundles.

 _They must be the fruits of his pillage._ Kara speculated, grinning happily to herself. All she could hope for was that the Frost Giants hadn't been wiped off the face of the universe. Whether Odin had been able to forge a bridge of camaraderie between the two realms, Kara was unsure, though she wished it so.

She waited at the gates of Asgard for Odin, ready to congratulate him on what seemed to be a successful siege.

"It appears that you have triumphed, your majesty." Kara said respectfully. "Though you seem to be missing an eye."

"Ah, don't worry about that." He brushed off Kara's concern, "And yes, we were victorious. Not only that, but we did not wipe out all of the Frost Giants. I also brought back someone I believe can forge an alliance between the two nations."

Kara cocked her head in confusion. _Someone?_ She thought. _I didn't see any Frost Giants in his procession._ "Who may that be?"

Odin reached tenderly for the larger bundle in his arms, pulling away some of the blankets. "This is Loki. Laufey's son."

"You brought home the rightful king?!" She exclaimed, "Will this not anger the Frost Giants? How will the poor child live in Asgard? Will he just be locked up for the rest of his life, used solely as a bargaining chip?"

"I will raise him as my own. And if I am not mistaken, was this not your idea?"

"I didn't intend for you to bring back an innocent infant." Kara muttered, looking guiltily at the child. "And why doesn't he look like a Frost Giant. He is much too small, not to mention, he isn't blue."

"I am not sure why he is so small, but his appearance seems to be a subconscious illusion. When I first picked him up, he morphed into this form; I sense strong magic in him."

Kara didn't know what to think. Odin was correct though; Loki would be a brilliant bridge between the two realms _if_ he didn't grown up to resent Odin. Like Thor though, the baby smiled and giggled, his strangely blue eyes looking mirthfully up at Kara. "He's very cute." She commented, unsure of what else to say.

Odin nodded and proceeded towards the castle, baby in arms.

* * *

Kara walked the familiar path to the palace. Odin had requested her presence again, this time he had mentioned her watching Thor and Loki while he was out with Frigga. Honestly, Valkyrie shouldn't be performing babysitting jobs, but in the current time of peace, there was little else to do.

"Ah, Kara." Odin greeted her with a friendly smile. "As you know, Frigga insists on taking me out to celebrate her birthday. Though Thor and Loki aren't toddlers anymore, I can't leave them alone. Would you mind watching them for me?"

"Of course, your majesty." Kara agreed, rising from her kneeling position. "Where are they?"

"Thor! Loki!" Odin called. Within seconds the two children came bounding into the throne room, tripping over their feet.

"Yes father?" Thor replied obediently while Loki stood silently in the background.

"Your mother and I will be out today. Lady Kara here will be watching you."

"Mother will be gone?" Loki asked worriedly, his blue eyes widening.

"Not for long." Odin assured. "Only until the end of the day."

Loki nodded and looked to Kara.

"I suppose we can go to the park." Kara suggested.

"I'd love to Lady Kara!" Thor exclaimed happily, bouncing towards the door.

Loki followed behind his brother, showing no obvious elation.

"Do you want to go to the park too, Loki?" Kara inquired, noticing the boy's lack of excitement.

He nodded and continued to follow his brother through the streets of Asgard.

As soon as the three arrived at the sprawling green fields, adorned with tall, leafy trees, Thor sprinted off on his little legs, stumbling over every obstruction. The boy bounced on his toes and hopped over rocks that stood at his height.

"Brother!" He exclaimed, brandishing a large stick and swinging it like a sword. "I'm a Valkyrie!"

Grinning at his brother, Loki made a small knife materialize in his palm. Making sure his weapon was visible he charged at his brother, ready to stab him.

"Lady Kara, HELP!" Thor cried, running away from Loki. "He's gonna _kill_ me!"

Realizing that Loki was probably down for murder, Kara sprinted in between the two boys, disarming both of them in one fluid motion. "Alright you two." She sighed. "We need to talk."

Loki and Thor sat on opposite sides of a log; Thor glared at Loki while the latter smiled mischievously back.

"First of all," Kara started, placing her hands on her hips, "you can't just stab your brother, Loki."

"I wasn't gonna kill him." Loki stated simply. "Mother just taught me how to make illusions."

"That dagger was no illusion, Loki." Kara reprimanded. "That was the real deal."

"Oh." Loki looked at his palm thoughtfully. He hadn't intended for the dagger to be corporeal, yet it somehow was. It would have been a problem if he had stabbed his brother with it.

"Yeah brother!" Thor whined, "You're always trying to kill me. It's not fair!"

With that, Thor launched himself at his brother, knocking the smaller boy over. The two wrestled on the ground like writhing snakes, trying to land as many punches as they could.

"Alright you two." Kara sighed again, pulling the two off of each other. "Why don't you play on opposite sides of the park?" She scanned the open field. "Or why don't you play with that girl over there. She seems lonely."

"Okay!" Thor bounced to his feet running over to the girl.

Loki looked at his brother's quickly receding back and sprinted after him, quickly overtaking him in speed.

"What's your name?" Loki asked, practically grabbing the girl's hand.

She pulled her hand away and glared at Loki. "I'm Sif." She stated simply. "And you must be Loki."

"I'm Thor by the way." Thor interjected, making sure that he wasn't left out. "Have you ever seen the Valkyries? They're awesome. I wanna be a Valkyrie."

"They're all women, you idiot." Loki hissed, slapping his brother's arm. "I could be a Valkyrie." He smiled proudly at both Thor and Sif; narrowing his eyes in concentration, he morphed into a young girl. "See?"

"No _fair_!" Thor whined, "That's cheating Loki. I'm gonna tell mother!"

"And why would she care? She'd be proud of me."

"That was _interesting_ , Loki." Sif added in his defense.

"I wanna learn illusions too." Thor pouted. "Actually, Loki, wanna arm-wrestle?"

"Fine brother." Loki capitulated, morphing back into his normal form. Secretly he knew that he would probably lose, but part of him wanted for his brother to be happy.

The two princes rested their elbows on a rock, waiting for Sif to commence the match.

"Begin!" She announced.

Within seconds, Thor had pulled ahead, making Loki's significantly smaller arm tremble. Grinning victoriously at his brother, Thor leaned forward, pushing Loki's arm down with such force, the boy fell sprawling to the side of the rock. Letting out a guttural groan of defeat, Loki pushed himself up tenderly, massaging his arm.

"I won brother!" Thor announced triumphantly, "I won!"

"I am aware." Loki grumbled, "But if we were to have a competition of wits, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Are you calling me dumb?!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why you-" Thor's threat was interrupted by Sif jumping in between them.

"I challenge you to an arm wrestle." She stated, tucking her long black hair behind her ear.

"A-are you sure?" Thor asked apprehensively.

Sif nodded and placed her elbow on the rock, beckoning for Thor to join her.

With an uncomfortable look in his eyes, Thor intertwined his fingers with Sif's.

"Begin." Loki announced, looking at the match curiously.

Sif's dark eyes bored into Thor's as she pressed against his arm with an incredible amount of strength. Slowly, she added more and more weight, forcing Thor's arm to tremble in exertion. Loki looked at the match with giddy infatuation. His brother was losing a competition of strength! Not only that, but he was also losing to a girl at least four inches shorter than him.

Kara also looked at the match with fascination. Sif held great, great promise.

Minutes passed and Sif had still not broken a sweat. She seemed to be merely testing the waters as she incrementally added more and more strength, waiting for Thor's breaking point.

 _She really is quite clever_. Kara mused, hoping that she'd one day consider becoming a Valkyrie. She'd fit in wonderfully.

Finally Sif leaned into her hand, sending a burst of strength and slamming Thor's arm onto the rock.

"Wow." Loki muttered. "She holds much more promise that you, brother."

Mouth still agape, Thor turned towards his brother and shot him a glare. "You're really strong." He commended, turning back to Sif.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling victoriously. "I'm going to be the strongest warrior one day. Even though I'm a girl."

"What are you talking about?" Thor exclaimed incredulously, "Girls are the strongest! Have you _seen_ the Valkyrie?! I really wanna be a Valkyrie."

"You've said that at least twenty times in the past ten minutes." Loki groaned, "You. Can't. Be. A. Valkyrie. You're not a girl!"

"Alright you two." Kara sighed, gripping the boy's shoulders. "That's quite enough. May I speak with you for a moment, Sif?"

The girl looked suspiciously at Kara and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for beating the prince!" She apologized quickly. "I thought he'd be… stronger."

"Ahaha," Kara chuckled, "I'm not mad at you for beating Thor, it's quite the opposite really. I'm very impressed by your skill. As you get older, bring joining the Valkyrie into consideration. We can always use strong warriors like you."

Sif smiled. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll become a Valkyrie."

"No?" Kara looked back at her with a surprised look. "Why?"

"I want to join the band of warriors that fight in the battles with the king. And even though I'm a girl, I'm going to be the best!"

"Well, I believe in you." Kara gave Sif a pat on the back. "I hope to see you around again. I'm sure the boys would love to play with you more."

 **A/N: So, there's the end of the first chapter! This story is obviously a Valkyrie still exist AU. The storyline will follow Kara's relationship with Thor and Loki along with her arguments with Odin. It will probably go through the Thor movies and beyond (hopefully), with the Avengers playing a large role in the near future. I really hope you enjoy this.**

 **Please leave favorites and reviews!**


End file.
